Meanwhile In the Back
by UndercoverMoffat
Summary: High School AU. Putting Dean and Castiel in the back of the movie theater is not one of Gabriel's brightest ideas.


It's Gabriel's idea.

He's excited beyond belief for _Iron Man 3_, the little, sugar-hopped, fourteen-year-old bastard, and he's the one who popped up at the Winchester house at midnight with a sleepy Castiel in tow, demanding that Mary wake up Dean and Sam _right now_ or else. And because Mary adores Gabriel with all her heart, she did just that, wearing a smile and gladly handing her sons their jackets despite the harsh glares they gave her.

Dean, and Sam, are used to Gabriel's strange behavior by now – when you grow up next door to each other you're whole lives, you learn not to question, well, anything – and according to Castiel, Gabriel's older brother and Dean's boyfriend (the thought's become easier to think these past few months, though both Sam and Gabriel argue that it's been that way their entire lives), he's on some sort of Marvel kick these days. Just last week, he sat Cass and their various brothers and sisters down to watch all of the movies up to this point, rattling off inconsistencies and facts and his own comments.

Either way, Gabriel's insisting they go see the midnight premiere of _Iron Man 3 _because, "Robert Downey Jr, guys," even though there's school the next day. Dean's pretty sure both sets of parents were on it this entire time, and he and Sam, and quite possibly Castiel, were the only ones who didn't know about Gabriel's middle-of-the-night plans.

Castiel's driving his old beat up Camero that he worked his ass off to pay for (that includes three jobs and tutoring the Milton's daughter Anna, who's been nursing an unhealthy, near-obsessive crush on Dean since kindergarten), eyes only halfway open, with Gabriel bouncing in the passenger sheet, a lollipop pushed to side of his mouth.

"Gabriel," Sam cuts him off when Gabriel starts waving his arms about Tony Stark's arc reactor. "We know." Sam gives a heavy yawn and leans his head against the window.

Dean meets Castiel's gaze in the rear view mirror and offers up a reassuring smile at the apology sparking in Cass' dark blue irises.

Gabe manages to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the ride, choosing instead to count and recount his various dollar bills and coins, making sure he has enough for him and Castiel both. Dean managed to snag some money from Mary before Gabriel dragged them, which made him feel awful. He hates taking money from their mom for stupid stuff like this.

Some time later, Gabriel's flying out of the car before Cass has managed to get it all the way stopped and parked. He dashes to Sam's side of the car and yanks open the door, pulling Sam out and yelling, "Come on, Samsquatch!" (A nickname he started using last summer when Sam shot up like five inches, topping all three of them in height.)

With a collective sigh, both Dean and Castiel follow, but not before linking hands.

There's a line, much to Gabriel's chagrin, who's checking his watch every three seconds. "Gabe, calm down," Sam yawns again, rubbing his eyes. "There's at least fifteen minutes of commercials, and then a worker at the beginning telling them not do disturb every one and whatever.

Gabriel rolls his eyes, still bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I don't wanna miss anything. What if the preview the second Thor movie or_Captain America: The Winter Soldier, _huh?"

"Captain America's still filming, Gabe," Sam points out. "And I wouldn't bet too much on Thor."

"Why not? Thor's awesome."

Dean shakes his head at the two of them, and Cass nudges him with his shoulder, face pulled into a brilliant grin that takes Dean's breath away _every time. _Sometimes, he swears he grins just like that on _purpose_, because he knows the affect it has on Dean.

Finally, after a lengthy conversation with three teenage girls dressed up like Iron Man, Captain America, and Spider-Man consecutively (they claimed they were something called a s_uperfamily_, a term that Gabriel scoffed at), the four of them managed to get themselves to the ticket booth. Gabriel heaps his large collection of dollar bills and coins, grinning wickedly at the young ticket master who's name tag reads _Garth F. IV_ stares at it wearily. "Four tickets for _Iron Man 3_!"

"Why didn't you pre-order them?" Sam whispers to Gabriel.

"Because our dinky little town _sucks_ and don't do pre-sale orders," Gabriel says back, voice way above a whisper, nearing a yell.

Garth F. IV hands Gabriel four tickets, before directing his gaze towards the line behind him. "Sold out for _Iron Man 3_."

There's a chorus of groans and boos, followed by a couple of thrown water bottles and popcorn buckets when Gabriel exclaims, "Aha, suckers!"

Once inside, Dean grins just a little at the overwhelming scent of popcorn and candy. He's always been somewhat of a sucker for the inside of movie theater's, and Castiel stares at him out of the corner of his eye. "I'm assuming Gabriel would like some popcorn," he says in that slow deliberate way of his that drives Dean crazy.

"Doesn't seem like it," Dean nods after Gabe who's dragging Sam to TheaterI yelling once again about how incredibly awesome Iron Man is.

"You know Gabe," Cass sighs. "He gets so excited he forgets about things, even his own stomach."

"I don't know how that last part's possible," Dean says with a chuckle, thinking about how Gabriel always has some sort of snack or candy in his hands or in his mouth.

Several minutes later, Dean's balancing three large buckets of popcorn that Cass paid for using his latest tutoring-Anna-money, earning a couple of smiles from Castiel that makes the struggle all the worth while.

The theater's surprisingly packed, and there's a man in a suit by one of the fire exits – the manager, ready to give his all-cell-phones off speech, Dean presumes. Cass points to Sam and Gabe who've taken a seat near the front. Sam's frowning at Gabriel, who has his head tilted all the way back so he can see the screen.

Dean hobbles after Castiel, popcorn slipping from his grasp, and he's just about to sit down when Gabriel jumps up and snatches two of the buckets from the Dean. "Nope, you and Cass are sitting in the back."

"Why?" Cass and Dean question at the same time.

"I don't want my _Iron Man 3_ experience to consist my older bro and his boytoy making goo-goo eyes at each other," Gabriel explains matter-of-factly, sitting back down and waving his hand in a _shoo! _motion.

Dean and Cass exchanged amused looks while Sam laughs hysterically into one of his hands.

It takes them a minute or two, and the manager's striding towards the front by the time they find a pair of seats that's not surrounded by nerds and babbling fangirls (apparently, this superfamily thing is incredibly popular, because Dean overhears at least four conversations about it).

Cass relaxes into his seat, blue eyes shining, and Dean stares at him for the longest of moments, thinking about how beautiful he is and how lucky Dean is to have him.

Castiel catches him staring. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Dean grins, and Cass smiles back just as the manager concludes his speech with a "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" that sounds only halfway enthusiastic. There's cheering and clapping, and Dean swears he can hear Gabriel's, "HELLS YEAH!" all the way from up here.

Dean barely processes the previews – but he does find out that Sam's wrong, there _is_ a Thor preview – because Castiel's settled his hand on Dean's knee.

He gets a fuzzy feeling in the middle of his chest that tells him he's not going to be paying much attention to this movie.

It starts with a voice over by Robert Downey Jr – Tony Stark – but after that Dean doesn't know because Castiel's fingers have started dancing playfully up Dean's inner thigh.

Dean catches Cass' hand in his own and shoots him a sideways glance. Cass, meanwhile, has his eyes fixed straight ahead, the movie illuminating his face in various shapes and shadows. His whole expression is kept carefully blank – another thing about him that drives Dean up the wall.

Oh, it's on.

Cass laces his fingers into Dean's, and it may have been a trick of the light from the movie screen, but Dean's pretty sure he sees the corner of his mouth turn up into a smirk. Cass squeezes his hand once, before pulling it away and resting it right back on Dean's thigh, like he doesn't care that Dean stopped him the first time.

That's Cass, stubborn as always, even when it comes to things like this in the back of movie theaters, surrounded by gasping nerds and crying fangirls.

Dean lets him this time, because, he can admit, he's always wondered how people could get away with doing things in movie theaters. He supposes the dimmed lights and surround sound makes it easier.

Castiel's staring at him now, and now Dean knows he's not imagining that damned smirk as Cass' hand slides right up Dean's inner thigh and rests right over the erection that Dean's not ashamed he's getting so quickly.

Cass has that affect on him, too.

Dean has to look away from that insane blue of Cass' eyes, however, when his long, nimble fingers undo Dean's jeans quickly, in one fluid motion. Dean presses his knuckles in his mouth to keep from attracting the attention of anybody when Cass – oh, damn you, Cass – slips his hand other the elastic waistband of Dean's boxers.

Dean closes his eyes when Cass strokes his shaft, because let's face it, there's no way in Hell he can face Robert Downey Jr when Castiel's got his hands on him. Cass frees Dean from his jeans, pushing the denim down his legs a little, and for a brief moment Dean panics, but then Castiel folds his ridiculous trench coat over both of their laps.

Ah, so this is how people get away with it.

Dean jerks a little in his seat, eyes going wide and throat closing to stifle a gasp when Cass squeezes his erection, that damned smirk now fully spread across his features.

"Fuck you, Cass," Dean whispers as soon as Cass begins pumping his fist slowly, because _fuck_, their in the back of the movie theater will all these damn people. Cass looks at him, winks and says, "Maybe later," and Dean will never know how he doesn't come all over Cass' hands right then and there.

Dean has bite down on his tongue when that pad of Castiel's thumb brushes over the head of his cock, and he throws his head back against the seat, still trying to stifle his gasps, when Cass picks up pace. Heat spreads all the way up to Dean's throat, and he's practically choking on it, when someone down the aisle stares in their direction curiously.

"There's people staring," Dean whispers to an entirely relaxed Castiel.

Cass shrugs, "It's not my fault you're so loud."

This, Dean decides, is why he loves him.

"Did I mention, fuck yo -" he breaks off with a pathetic little whine when Cass takes his hand away. "Dude," he complains when Castiel casually brushes his hands off on his pants and stands up, because Dean's still achingly hard and damn it, Cass can't just leave him flushed and leaking like this and except him to be alright.

"Did I mention that thirty seconds counts as later?"

That's all the incentive Dean needs, and Castiel doesn't wait for him to stuff himself back into his jeans before taking off down the stairs leading towards the exit with a sharp laugh.

More people stare curiously after Dean as he bunches up Castiel's trench coat keeps it in front of him, and a few even start whispering when Dean practically sprints towards the exit, finding Castiel leaning casually against the wall outside.

"Bathroom?" Dean breathes because he can hardly take to see Cass all calm like this.

Castiel simply raises an eyebrow and walks deliberately slow towards the bathroom down the way , making a point to push the swinging door open slowly and not wait for Dean to come through before letting go. It almost hits Dean in the face, and he pushes it back open roughly, glad as fuck that besides Castiel, there's nobody in here.

He doesn't wait, and pushes Castiel up against the tiled wall, kissing him roughly, pushing his mouth open and licking his way inside. He's rewarded with his own name, "Dean," gasped in Cass' rough, lust-filled voice, and Dean laughs against his mouth.

"Payback's a bitch," he mutters as he pushes his hand underneath Castiel's t-shirt. He pulls Castiel into the nearest stall next, glad it's one of those over-sized ones for the handicapped or whatever, with the sinks inside, and he's barely coherent enough to lock the door behind them before he's pushing Castiel right back up against the wall.

Castiel pushes Dean's still unbuttoned jeans away as Dean moves his mouth to his jaw, his throat, kissing and sucking lightly at the sensitive skin of his collar bone. Castiel seizes him by his shoulders and pushes him away after another moment, and this time he's the one pushing _Dean _up against the wall, but instead of kissing him, he's falling to his knees.

"Fuck, Cass," Dean chuckles just a little as Castiel pulls away his clothing, nails barely grazing the flesh of his hips, his thighs.

"I'm pretty sure we've already had this conversation," Castiel replies in that rough voice of his, and Dean's answer laugh is cut short when Cass takes him into his mouth. It's hot, and quick, the way Castiel pushes Dean all the way into his mouth and into his throat, and they've only done this twice before, but you'd think Cass was some sort of porn star, hes so good at it.

Dean can feel Castiel's throat muscles relax around him, and fuck, if that's not enough, Cass has to go ahead and do that thing that Dean's sure he learned from sort of book or the internet or whatever, that thing where he wraps his hand around the base of Dean's cock and twists and squeezes, just a little, almost gently.

Dean always feels a little bit guilty when he jerks further down Cass throat, but Cass just takes it, and Dean swears he's just about to come – he can feel it, this hot sensation settled all down his thighs, and he's counting the seconds – when Cass pulls away.

"You gotta stop doing that," Dean complains when Castiel peers up at him with red, kiss-swollen lips and shining eyes.

Dean pulls Castiel to his feet and kisses him again, harder this time, and Cass meets him eagerly with clashing teeth. Castiel's own jeans come next, and their a hell of a lot easier to get off than Dean's – almost like he planned this and knowing Cass, he probably did.

Dean turns their bodies around so Cass is back up against the tiled wall, and pulls his legs up to wrap around Dean's waist. Dean can't help but think about the way their bodies slot together perfectly, like their two pieces of a puzzle that fit together and together only and not with any of the other pieces that's attempted to from time to time.

It's with this new friction, as they rut against each other, Cass saying his name in wild gasps, and the sounds of _Iron Man 3_ that Dean remembers that he loves him, that he really, really, God damn loves him more than he's loved just about anything.

Dean presses his face into the crook of Castiel's neck, inhaling the scent of that God awful cologne Mary got him last Christmas and sweat. Castiel's the first to let go between them, with a shudder and one last, "Dean!" And Dean follows quickly, fingers digging into Castiel's hips as he rides out his orgasm steadily.

When it's over, and they've both fallen, Castiel kisses him roughly with a mouth that tastes faintly of salt, and says, "So, we can this again for all the other Marvel movies, right?"

Later, at three in the morning, when they're driving home from _Iron Man 3_, Gabriel blurts out, "Dude, if you guys weren't too busy having sex in the bathrooms, you wouldn't have missed out on the best movie ever!"

The soda the spurts out of Sam's nose and all over Gabriel is totally worth the embarrassment.


End file.
